Bloody Dolls
by XxxShadzxxX
Summary: Two people on the run, one stormy night. Alice and her Butler shelter at the Phantomhive Manor after recently escaping an encounter with Death but her Butler seems to know that the Earl may die, when he comes after them. SebastianXCiel
1. Chapter 1

A/N- My first proper fanfiction on KuroShitsuji. Contains OCs and some SebbyXCiel in later chapters.

Many thanks goes to my best friend Kassandra Underwood who helped with the main character's

design, by sending me pictures via email. She also helped out with some of the plot. ^.^ Set somewhere where Ash has been defeated, Ciel's sould not taken and London Rebuilt. Ciel lives somewhere in England :p. Welcome to my world.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitshitsuji/Black Butler**

* * *

"_You are... You yourself are... My Highness!_"

-Alois Trancy, head of Trancy Estate

Deceased

* * *

Insanity, Like floating on Air

Psychopathy, A carefree life

Insanity, An illusion that can't end

Captivity, Unable to run away

Insanity, Like floating on Air

Psychopathy, A carefree life

Insanity, An illusion that can't end

Captivity, Like the corruption is continuing

**- Insanity by Vocaloid**

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

"My lord there's a man at the door, should I let him in?" The raven haired butler asked the teen-aged, navy blue haired boy. His master, obviously.

"Yes Sebastian," the young boy replied.

Sebastian disappeared for a minuet or two and came back. Only with a middle- aged man. He was particularly tall with a posture that told you he meant business,a chocolate mass of combed hair and quite a pleasant face. The only thing he had that held an unearthly contrast was his eyes- florescent blood red irises- and the deathly glow of his pale face. His clothes gave away his standards; a mere butler. He wore a black tie and a raven tail coat with silver buttons that held- what one would automatically presume- the Family Crest. He also wore black sleek trousers that hung loosely around his legs and short ankle boot that were drenched with rain. He was carrying some sort of fragile creature in his strong arms, like a baby animal. He smiled, fondly.

"May we shelter- just for the night?" He asked. His voice was like a robin's, shrill and energetic, yet soothing and comforting.

The young boy-the head of the house- felt like saying no because of the sudden acquaintance but Sebastian beat him to it.

"Of course!" He flashed a killer, and fake, smile."Guests are always welcome in the Phantomhive Manor..."

The butler had crow black hair that hung over is face in bangs and showed the shape of his face- oval and sharp. The back of his hair was combed and swung down to the bottom of his neck. His eyes were crimson- the colour of florescent blood. He wore an onyx tail coat with normal buttons and black trousers- the same as the butler. He also wore plain immaculate black shoes. Sebastian was tall and he had a tendency to appear straight, as if a string was pulling him up, that tended to scare people- for example Elizabeth Midford, The Earl of Phantomhive's betrothed.

The man walked down the hall and muttered a quick 'thank you'.

"That man looks suspicious and may be a burden. It may be the whole Prince Soma and Agni thing all over again." The blue Haired boy, called Ciel Phantomhive, inquired.

"It's not like the Phantomhive's not to offer hospitality and if we don't your status level and popularity may decrease, my young Lord." Sebastian replied. "I'll go tend to our _guests_."

"Guests?" The young Earl, asked.

"Yes, he was carrying a young girl in his arms. His master, one would presume."

"So that's why he was so careful- only a few drop were on her face. Make sure they feel welcome, Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord..."

'Knock, Knock,' the wooden door went. No answer.

Sebastian knocked again.

Again, no answer, so he just walked in. "Good evening," he smiled.

"Good evening, Demon." The butler replied, coldly, like a knife of ice slicing you delicately in your vein.

"So you noticed?" The discovered Demon butler commented, smiling darkly.

"Of course, a butler's duty is to have a sharp eye, good reflexes and a carefree and loyal attitude. Something a Demon with your personality would lack. You just want to devour the young Earl's soul? Wouldn't even you have regrets, Sebastian Michealis?" He smirked, tucking the girl in.

The girl's chestnut coloured hair had fish bone braiding, making her appear slightly doll like, as it was still immaculate in the windy storm. Her eyelashes were like peacock tails, long and elegant so that they cast a miniature shadow on her porcelain skin. The rest of her body was not visible, as she was hidden by the white, crisp duvet.

"Only a Demon like yourself could tell another Demon apart from a human at a first glance." Sebastian retorted, raising an eyebrow and smiling- well as close you can get to a Demon smiling.

"Be quite or you might wake my young lady." He warned, suddenly, as she turned over. "She is a light sleeper..."

"Very well," he looked coldly at him again, "my master had told me to make sure you feel welcome and now you do so I shall be leaving." He walked out of the room and shut the door quietly, though it felt like a slam.

"We were simply running away from an enemy. He's so ignorant, if the Earl gets what he's got comming then he gets it. It's just a matter of how much you can protect him, Sebastian Michealis. After all, that's what we Demon's do- protect our masters for the ultimate reward at the end. The reward. The Soul. A delicous delecacy, wouldn't you agree? Of course you would- your cold blooded and no differant from the rest of us. A cold Blooded Demon. Just like the rest of us..."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Hey guys, second chapter installment. Took longer than I thought to write but been busy with school :/. Anyway, second chapter here and Every song I do for here will be Vocaloid and Every quote is going to be Black Butler/Death Note. :)  
_

* * *

_That's not wrong… you fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can't keep up. After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. Only two kinds of people exist in this world: those who steal…and those who are stolen from. So then, today I just stole your future. That's all._  
**_- Ciel Phantomhive, Head of Phantomhive estate_**

_Manga_

* * *

Would you like to dream some more?  
Leave it to me.  
I'll give you everything.  
Sweet stories  
and savoury, naughty fantasies  
I'll eat them to your heart's content.

It's fine if you have more, even more wishes  
Confess your desires.  
You'll never again be able to escape from  
this abysmal paradise.

Well, when the full moon rises, my job is finished.  
The payment will be . . . you're well aware, right?  
Inside those eyes . . . those vivid dreams  
Shall I take everything, everything you've got?

What a pitiful face  
This is reality  
Didn't you chose this for yourself?  
If you just indulge yourself in "dreams", your dreams will never come true.  
Welcome to a monochrome world!

**- Dream-eating Baku by Vocaloid (Len Kagamine)**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_  
**

Alice woke up to see a different background. Her vision was fuzzy and blurred at the edges and her left eye felt strange- like some one had scratched it out. She lifted a pale hand up to that eye and felt something smooth yet rough with thin folds. It felt like silk and it felt like sandpaper. The young girl wrapped her thin yet elegant fingers around the object and tugged. It came away easily, like someone didn't want to bother her while she was asleep. _Damien_, she thought. Her butler; he never wanted to disturb her, for fear she would become sleep deprived. He was one of those decent 'humans' who actually thought of their master's comfort, as well as their welfare. She turned he attention back to the object she had removed from her face; it was white and delicate yet it looked coarse- a bandage. She let a laugh that sounded childish. Her laugh sounded like church bells.

"Ah, so you're awake my lady." A voice came beside me. The voice was husky yet gentle.

"Good morning Damien..." The young girl replied.

"I have not prepared for breakfast this morning- another 'person' is doing it" The butler had a look of annoyance and firmness in his eyes. He had obviously gone through an argument with this 'other person'. His chocolate bangs covering some of his round but slightly pointed face.

"Who is this person?" Alice asked, frowning slightly so it cast a shadow on her porcelain, slightly unnatural looking, skin. She looked as if she was exhausted yet so alive.

"The Phantomhive's Butler, Sebastian Michealis." The Butler calmly stated.

"Phantomhive," she paused as if in thought, "Ciel Phantomhive..." Her eyes cascaded to the dovet, which she was still under, only sat up. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To get to away from danger. This was nearest and you were overly exhausted..." Damien trailed off.

"Hmm," was all she said. "We should better be getting out and explore this city. This is definitely not Rochdale." Rochdale is a town located off the city of Manchester. A country like place, it has quite a few habitants.

"Yes, my Lady." He warmly smiled.

Alice walked slowly yet fluently out of bed. Her red hair cascading in her fish-bone plaits swinging left to right. _Remember to take out at night,_ Damien made a mental note to himself.

He carefully undone her wavy hair, brushing each strand carefully in till it crackled with electricity. Then he undid her nightgown, so he could place her pinafore on. Doing up the lace on the back, he smiled. She was too naïve. Though she was very mature, mentally, she was still a child- barely into her teens. 13 and 5 days, barely 13. After getting her pinafore on, he put her dress over the goung girl's head.

"Would you like your hair up today, my lady?"

"Yes Damien, the usual answer. " She sighed and rolled her eyes.

He began to braid her hair in her usual style. She waited patiently, as fish-bone braiding took time. Once finished, the butler put her white spotless stockings and flat black shoes on her.

"Let's go Damien." It wasn't a suggestion- it was a command.

"Yes, my Lady." He sighed, and answered in robotic voice.

"Where are you going?" A raven haired butler enquired.

"Out." Alice replied flatly.

"Where?"

"Out." Her tone of voice was exasperated, as her patience wore thin. When it came to waiting, she was more than patient, but when it came to people- not so much.

"That's not an answer." The Butler stated, a smirk curling up his lips.

"It is now." She smiled back, a devious look in her eyes. "Damien come!"

They walked out of the Phantomhive Estate.

"How can one be attached to such a brat?" Sebastian, the butler, wondered aloud. "Anyway, I better tend to the young Master."

"This city is so boring, no smiles anywhere. I don't like it." A scowl came from young Alice.

"You don't smile much yourself, mistress." Damien enquired, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement at his young mistress.

Sure enough, the two were surrounded by endless plain stone houses that in the middle stood a black shop. There was a humongous plac card about a metre up from the door. It read _Undertaker. _

"

"Undertaker," Alice murmured. "This could be interesting." A devilish smirk lit her face up. "Damien, let's go there." She began to run across the road towards the shop.

Damien sighed, _here we go again _he thought.

The shop itself was dimly lit and so it cast a brownish glow across the room. In the parade of cascaded black coffins stood a counter shelf with a wooden chair behind it.

"Hello..." A voice came behind them. Alice jumped.

"Hello, you must be 'Undertaker'" Damien remained calm.

"Yes, we have come here for information, that we have heard you give out." Alice said, getting the point across.

"First you'll have to make me laugh..." He smiled, creepily.

"Damien." She commanded.

"Yes, my Lady." He smiled back at the Undertaker. "A guy enters bar carrying an alligator. Says to the patrons, "Here's a deal. I'll open this alligator's mouth and place my genitals inside. The alligator will close his mouth for one minute, then open it, and I'll remove my unit unscathed. If it works, everyone buys me drinks." The crowd agrees. The guy drops his pants and puts his privates in the alligator's mouth. alligator closes mouth. After a minute, the guy grabs a beer bottle and bangs the alligator on the top of its head. The alligator opens wide, and he removes his genitals unscathed. Everyone buys him drinks. Then he says: "I'll pay anyone $100 who's willing to give it a try." After a while, a hand goes up in the back of the bar. It's a woman. "I'll give it a try," she says, "but you have to promise not to hit me on the head with the beer bottle."

He laughed, it was a meek laugh but a laugh all the same. "Fine, I'll give you some information- what do you need?" He asked.

"What do You know about Droccell Kienz?"


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm going to bump this up to an M, to stop anyone complaining... chapter 3 already..._

"_For me and Mello, L has been the only person we adore, and the only person who deserves our respect."_

_**-Near/ Nate River, Successor of the title L, Albino.**_

* * *

Forever I have been watching the sky  
For this distorted earth is too narrow  
Crazy truths that meet these eyes  
Are the only things that keep me tied to this spot

In that look of eyes, praying  
There isn't a single impurity, though  
From those crazy finger tips  
What judgement will you give?

This voice  
Even if it were to tear apart  
There are still things  
That I want to protect  
To this crazy voice arising  
I shall consign wings  
**- Anger (Hatsune Miku)**

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

Ciel Phantomhive sat in his study, a board look glittering in his eyes and threatening to pour out all over his face. The room around him was dimly lit and it cast dark grey shadows around the room. A shelf stood to the left of him, just by the single glazed window. The shelves were lined with many famous writers such as Jane Austen, Walter Scott and Charles Dickens. But many of those books- mostly by Walter Scott- belonged to his father, Vincent Phantomhive. Ciel sighed irritably, at the English book in front of him- the book he was meant to be translating into French.

"Elise s'est promené le long de la côte de corail, en sentant overwelming soudain de..De...De.." He struggled to manage the last word. The Earl only started to learn this new language a few weeks ago. "De...

"Confort et contenu" An amused, and slightly cold toned, voice finished.

"Sebastian, I do not need your help." The Earl scolded, trying to get a navy blue hair out of his left blue eye.

"Yes my Lord," he smiled in a slight mocking tone, and his voice robotic. The Earl rolled his eyes in response.

"Where are the two 'guests'? " The Earl inquired, casually, putting a sarcastic tone on the word guest.

"They have gone out to 'explore' the town, the man is the young girl's butler and seems to have quite a cheerful but cold personality. The girl is spoilt and her eyes are of an unnatural indigo colour."

"When will they be leaving?"

"I do not know, master, when would you like them to leave?" Sebastian asked, a cold gleam in his florescent iris'.

"A few days, it would make a interesting change to have another Noble besides Lizzy here...She might even prove to be _useful_." The Earl smiled, wickedly, a smile that could only live up to his family's nickname- _The Evil Noblemen._

"Yes, my Lord." The Butler returned his smile with his own devious and cunning one. "This came for you today..." He informed his master, almost as an after thought. He gave Ciel a envelope on a silver platter.

The Earl gave an intrigued look, raising his right eyebrow at the red stamped seal. It held the stamp of the Midford family crest, a knight crest- due to their knightly history. He grabbed the silver pocket knife with a silver cobra engraved on the silver handle and cut the envelope open, not leaving a single rip- a mark of an experienced knife wielder. He frowned and began to read.

_Dear my Darling Ciel,_

_Mama is holding a ball tomorrow night and I have asked her if you could attend- she said yes as "you are my betrothed and therefore have a right to go to social parties but you need to earn your place as my husband". I would like you to come, if you are not doing anything important. Hope to see you there. If you are, I would like you to wear something cute!_

_Love, _

_Elizabeth _

"Elizabeth would like me to go to a ball." The Earl stated. "She wants to come tonight to make me pick out something." He sighed.

"Sir, it would be best if you attend- Elizabeth would not take it light-heartedly if you refuse." Sebastian reminded the Earl.

"But with that girl around, It wouldn't be convenient." He insisted.

"You'll just have to take her with you then." Sebastian finished, ending the conversation.

_**5 hours Later **_

Alice rolled her eyes at the miniature Earl facing her. He had a night blue hat on with a ribbon, a shade lighter, tied to it. Though his navy hair, you could see a vein throbbing in time with his pulse, in anger. He wore a white shirt with dark green knee length shorts and black boots. The can in his left hand was at a slight angle and looked as if he wanted to smack her with it.

"You are going!" He said in an angered voice.

"No, I'm not- I do not want to see your fiancé there and I bore myself with these social events. They're a waste of time!" Alice spat back, her indigo eyes flaring with blue fire. Her red braid had come slightly undone and she had a musky smell around her- like one would if they had been to a funeral parlour. Her dress was immaculate however, a subtle silky indigo that matched her eyes.

"Why? Have you met her before!"

"I have- 4 years ago!" Her voice wavered at the end, like she was reliving a dream...Or a nightmare.

"Well, you're going to have to- or I will get Sebastian to carry you there." Ciel Phantomhive huffed and walked out. "She's arriving a few minuets."

When Elizabeth Midford arrived, she brought Nina Hopkins- the annoying tailor- with her. Elizabeth was wearing a flouncy dress studded with tiny yellow sequins, giving the impression of mirrors in the sun. In her hair she wore a yellow fluffy hair band, a shade darker than her golden hair. She smiled at Ciel and rushed to him, engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Oh my darling Cieeel~" She squealed. "We're going to make you so cute!" Then she let go, looking in Alice's direction.

"Who's this?" She asked, a tiny hint of recognition in her eyes.

"She's Alice..." Ciel Phantomhive looked in her direction, his eyes asking for her last name.

"Alice. Just Alice." She told him and Elizabeth.

"Well then let's fit all three of you in some new clothes!" Nina cried, trying to break the tension in the air. She wore her brown hair in a curly ponytail on the left side of her head with a black hat atop, tilted to the right side of her head. She wore a tight, long-sleeved top, cut low to reveal her breasts, with a vest over top with black lace. Nina also wore a tear-away skirt that reveals shorts underneath. Underneath the shorts, she had visible garters with thigh-high boots, a large bow as a choker, glasses, and diamond earrings.

Elizabeth winked at the two argumentative acquaintances. "Let's go!" She went to catch up with Nina, leaving the two to chase after her.

In the room, that happened to be Ciel's "study," Nina began to measure Elizabeth while the other's waited outside. The sounds of ''6 inch'', ''5 inch'' and other various measurements were heard from the closed door.

"Okay you're done~ I'll get your dress delivered tomorrow" She called. "Now Ciel and Alice. I'll make sure you are facing away from each other." She winked.

They both starred at each other in horror at the event karma had placed at them. With held breath, they entered the devious tailor's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Woah! This chapter was longer than expected... I kinda wanted to develop the characters a bit more- That's means description overload ^^'' Anyway I want to dedicate this chapter to my critique Paxloria.

* * *

"It seems were getting closer to each other in equal steps, it's only a matter of time before we collide, so be it. I am ready to show my face."

-L, Death Note manga

* * *

I wonder if there is a lot of baked snacks?  
But I'm tired of drinking that sweet milk tea.  
Inside the mirror are those eyes,  
That are always looking down on me.  
It's almost like they are not my eyes  
they are trying to convey something.

The doll Alice  
Without even moving her eyelids.  
Sitting in her chair.  
What is she staring at?  
The temporary Alice  
does no longer remembers her name.  
There are many replacements for her.

The white dress are only for special occasions.  
Do not make it dirty, or you will be scolded.  
The doll is lying on the table, were are the chess pieces?  
Echoing across without a light  
is the cry of a black cat.

The doll Alice  
does not belong to anyone.  
She sits there being manipulated without a voice.  
The vanishing Alice  
no matter what she wishes  
nothing will ever change.

The doll Alice  
without even moving her eyelids  
sitting in her chair.  
What is she staring at?  
The temporary Alice  
her name is long forgotten  
there are many replacements for her.

**-The Doll, Alice by Kagamine Rin, Vocaloid**

* * *

**Chapter four**

"No!" All three of the children cried. Ciel looked horrified, as his midnight eyes shone bright and became wide. Alice looked as if she was going to attack, her fists tightly clenched and her knuckles turning white, while Elizabeth looked shocked.

"I can't let my darling Ciel get measured with another girl!" Elizabeth, or Lizzy as she often would ask people to call her, argued. "He's all _mine_!"

"Why! I can't be measured with a boy*" Alice added, panic grasping at her pale face.

"Alice what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, her attention diverted from the current situation. "You will be betrothed at some point and will be measured with in the same room."

"I-I-," Alice began, as her face become flustered.

"My lady has a certain _phobia_ of being looked at by other people... It was developed at a young age." Damien cut in, his chocolate eyes darkening under the lighter shade of his hair.

"Anyway, Ciel can't be measured with anyone but me~" She moaned, her attention running around like a manic rabbit.

"Yes, Miss Midford." Nina Hopkins nodded her head. "Alice will be measured first then." She began to usher Alice, who had a ashen face, into the room.

"Let this be quick..." Ciel heard Alice mutter under gasping breath. He felt it was weird that Alice was suddenly so worked up- she was being measured alone, so no one could look at her, so she would feel self-conscious like Elizabeth- so why was she so _scared_?

~x~x~x~

"Ah Alice, I think that blue is your colour... No! Maybe yellow..." Nina muttered, scurrying around the closed off room. She had various rolls of colours dragging around the room. "Which would you prefer?" She asked Alice.

"I think yellow, please." A ghost of a smile appeared on her ashen face. Normally, Alice would wear blue- to make herself more noticeable; a noble indigo shade, to match her eyes, to be exact. The young girl would always wear blue when wearing her turquoise duffel coat. But today, Alice had what kind of dress she wanted in mind- a golden yellow dress with black trimmings. She didn't like to speak up much though, unless it was to her butler, so she was often called shy. It was yellow today, definitely a evil yellow, an evil flower with an array of colourful doom_**_.

"Ah~ Of course!" Nina smiled warmly. Her brown ponytail resting on her shoulder. _Nina would look nice in an elegant dress,_ Alice thought.

"Let's get started."

~x~x~x~

"There finished! That wasn't so bad was it?" Nina's voice had a undertone of satisfaction. I've already got the measurements for Ciel- Now to get your 'attire' made...I'll give them to you in about three hours~" She winked. "Bye, bye!"

When Nina finally left, Alice collapsed against the wall. She sighed heavily and she seemed to be a bit traumatised.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes showing overflowing concern for her new 'friend'. Elizabeth was naïve and trusting, unlike her fiancé who, although used to the red head's presence, feels as if she cannot be trusted.

"Yes," she gasped, "I'm fine. Just glad she's gone." To Elizabeth's dismay at her remark about Nina, she had to agree. Nina was indecent, in appearance, but she had good taste- when it came to her clients. Nina had this strange aura about her that often made others timid, if not scared, and that's what Elizabeth thought had got to Alice.

"She'll be back later..." Ciel smirked at Alice, who tried to remain composed. A faint mumble of 'she kept looking at me' was heard from the frowning young teen.

**3 hours later**

"Ahaha~" Elizabeth laughed. She was now out of her yellow frilly garment; now in a garnet red silky dress- a nice change. It clung to her top half enhancing her, practically non-existent in any other dress, breasts. It began just bellow her neck line. The bottom, however, was flouncy and when she would spin it would create a crimson whirlpool. The waist was studded with orange fake jewels, although she could afford real ones, creating the illusion of fire. Her hair had been left loose with an orange flower- a bit like a lilly- that made her face seem less rounded.

Ciel, however, was dressed in a midnight blue tail coat that ended at the beginning of his knee-cap; the front of the jacket had silver buttons bearing the Phantomhive crest lined in an estimate of 5cm apart going in a downwards direction. He wore a black hat with real midnight blue roses on the part where his ribbon would usually be tied. On his hand was his family ring and of course the cursed blue diamond located on his thumb. The diamond shone like a blue sun but it held a disrupting aura- how one could cope with that aura, Alice would never know. Ciel travelled to a large mirror, bigger than the teen himself, with a silver ornamental lining it. He looked sophisticated yet cute- probably what Elizabeth had wanted from him. After all, a gentleman's duty is to please the lady, especially when one is of his status.

"Hey Alice, do you want to look in the mirror?" Elizabeth asked, pushing Alice towards the mirror. Alice blinked at the sight presented, as she had just got out of the dressing room 10 minuets before. She had only gained glimpses of herself but not the whole outfit. It was a vivid yellow that was puffy yet silky, that gave the impression of a black and yellow butterfly. The dress began about two inches above the beginning of the breast and ended a few centimetres above the end of her feet, revealing black slippers. The sleeved were short and puffy, giving the classical princess look yet hemmed with black sequins. At the waist was a black ribbon tied into a bow making her appear slightly childish. Also she wore black gloves that ended at the elbows. Her hair was left down, showing the natural curls that made her face much more framed. The curls ended just above her waist and made her hair like the refreshing waves of a red sea. At the top of her head she wore a yellow flower- a rose to be precise. She smiled shyly at Elizabeth, like a secret only those two knew.

Ciel sighed. "We better be going... The guests have started to arrive."

"Of course." Elizabeth laughed, clapping her hands together. "Brother is coming too!"

"Edward?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. "He is quite famous among the knights."

"Yes, oh Alice, you've got to meet him!" Elizabeth began to drag Alice out of the room, ignoring the frantic shouts of protest.

Ciel chuckled, quietly. "Looks like I won't be the only one at a lost cause and inconvenienced at the ball tonight." He began to follow them.

~x~x~x~

"Edward!" Elizabeth called, across the main hall. It had been transformed so much over the last several hours. The chandelier had been polished so it shone a vibrant gold, the floor shone a bright light. Elizabeth was glad for all the people there, for she wouldn't be looked at. The walls had a golden aura that made everyone relax and happier, as if they had been lined with the sun's rays.

"Ah, Elizabeth." Edward smiled happily at his cute little sister. "You look...Nice." He frowned slightly at Elizabeth's more mature attire, compared to her usual childish clothing.

Elizabeth merely winked at her brother's reaction and pushed Alice, towards the young knight, slightly. "I'd like you to meet Alice." Happily, she smiled.

Alice began to take note of the eldest of the children of the Midfords. He had light blonde hair, layered in soft gentle currents. His blue eyes were of a noble man- you could tell he was well- mannered and good hearted by looking at them. He was wearing a slick black top hat fashioned with a small snowy white bow, attached to a ribbon; another one was also located on his shirt, serving the role of a bow tie. Edward's shirt was crease free and pristine white. He also wore a black jacket over it. Very sophisticated, Alice thought. His top was partly tucked into his jet black trousers, making him appear a bit more casual than the other Midford's, and making him appear more laid back. Deceiving appearance, Alice thought, I know that he's not forgiving- I know that.

Alice looked at Elizabeth. "I'll be right back." She excused herself politely. Dodging silently through the maze of people, the young girl managed to find her way into the deserted halls. She sighed heavily, making her way to the the nearest room, which happened to be Ciel's study funnily enough. Alice smiled, she seemed to be spending lots of time here for some reason.

Suddenly Alice felt a hand on her nose and her mouth. "Shhh," a voice came from behind. The smell of something had filled her nostrils and she became light headed. Shit, she thought as her eyelids began to close.

_Not again! I don't want to endure this again! Release me... _

~x~x~x~

Ciel was conversing with Edward and Lizzy. Lizzy was laughing at something her older brother had said.

"Ciel?" A voice reached his ears. "Are you okay? You kind of went away..." Elizabeth's worried tone filled his head.

"Yes, perfectly fine. I just haven't seen Alice this evening, since you dragged her to meet your brother." Ciel stated.

"Oh is that it? She went to get some air or something. She seemed bothered." Lizzy replied.

"Maybe you should check on her?" Edward asked Ciel, making Ciel's eyes wide. Edward frowned at this response.

"Fine..." Ciel muttered, going out towards the hallway. He noticed that one door was open- His study. He began to travel towards the door and noticed nothing in his room had changed but he noticed a familiar smell that didn't belong in this room. A drug of some kind. Did Alice smoke? She certainly didn't have the qualities of a person who did drugs but appearances can be deceiving. After all, his aunt killed local prostitutes who wanted abortions- and she wasn't the type to murder.

"Ah, Ciel." A familiar voice filled the seemingly empty room.

"Droccell Kienz, why are you here?" He was confused, obviously, at the presence of the puppeteer.

"Oh to pick up a lost puppet. I believed she arrived yesterday." The man- or should I say puppet- inquired, titling his black top hat out of the way of his eyes.

"Ah, but why would this 'puppet' arrive here?" The young Earl asked Droccell, trying to pry more information about this mysterious 'Alice'- if that was even her name.

"Probably because this house served maybe a sanctuary for her. After all she is close to a relative of yours but she knew you knew nothing of her. She was safe." He chuckled slightly. "Human's are so naïve..."

"It depends what we've been through." Ciel countered.

Droccell just laughed. "Anyway, we can just talk about this or we can just proceed with the arrangements. I know have two birds that I can kill with one stone." Droccell lifted a perfectly carved finger to his mouth in a thoughtful way.

Ciel sighed. "We're done talking." Ciel wanted to get rid of this guy, as he had tried to hurt Elizabeth but he was strangely intrigued.

"Finally," he smirked.

A smash was heard and everything went blank.

* * *

*Alice says she can't be measured with a boy, due to the fact of her trying to hide her _Scopophobia _(fear of being looked at), when in reality she can't be measured with anyone- unless they are close to her and is used to it.

** Reference to the Vocaloid song _Daughter of Evil _(I found it fitting to Alice's character- Don't sue me, after all it's a fan fiction ^^) Also the dress is based loosely of Rin's in that song as well...

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway.

~Verse from Daughter of Evil~


	5. Chapter 5

"Never shall I fade, never shall I die."

- Beyond Birthday, Death Note: Another Note

* * *

Unpleasant dreams recur, making me uneasy...  
It's the fate for those who've forgotten how to err...  
Please, please make me what I want to be -  
"No more. No more."  
That so? That so? That so？

Why is it, oh, why is it happy？  
Four in the morning with empty eyes, wandering lost, and wherever I end up - is that happy？  
But this is just so fatiguing...  
Why is this, oh, why is this happy？  
I'm sprawled out on a road with no end in sight,  
And it's crumbling to pieces.  
At any rate, it would seem you're in the way...

If you say so, then is it, oh, is it happy？  
After thirty-nine seconds turning and turning on repeat, I saw it - is that lucky？  
Strange, because I'm not seeing any reward...  
Sounds only piling upon each other, and neither an end nor a beginning comes:  
In short, all told, there's no point!  
Right, then, I'll be jumping off right away!

-Unhappy refrain (Rin and Len Kagamine)

* * *

"Young master!" Sebastian whispered, his voice barely audible above all the classical music and busied chatter swirling in the elegant ballroom. He could feel the distress that had plagued the butler's prey for a second. He had tried to locate him but it vanished without a trace, as if he had simply imagined the emotion. That was the funny thing though, no emotion was harboured inside the Earl after that; most unusual, like he was dead or unconscious. Out of the corner of his crimson eye, he noticed a brown haired man, in a suit, exit the crowded, decorative room. Damien, no doubt; the butler thought, irritated.

Damien walked briskly along the hall, like a soldier eager to find his lost comrade on the waste- filled battle field. "I felt that, I should have got out of that room faster... Stupid crowded room." He muttered to himself, a display of slight insanity or madness. However, when one was a demon, you may have some madness wallowing and residing in the mind due to the eternity you have to endure. He functioned exactly the same as any other demon; he had even become identical in mannerisms, perfecting the act and imitation of the average monster. His eyes wandered from each side of the walls, parallel to each other, seeking any signs of legitimate damage. _Damage that would have been caused by him. _He knew in his heart, if he even had one, that there would be no marks in the hallway as this _creature_ couldn't strike in open holes. He could not strike in the many small gaping gasping cracks- the flaws in his plan. Damien knew he would come, knew he would come within the fortnight for her and most likely him... It wouldn't hurt that puppeteer to get Ciel while he was in the manor.

_A puppeteer collecting some lost puppets. _

Sebastian was the first to open the door to the young Earl's study. It was the closest door from the ballroom and one of the most solitary and silent rooms in the whole Phantomhive estate. The room, however, was full to the brim with stained glass and a smell of a drug- most likely Chloroform, judging by the sweet snaking linger. His florescent eye scanned the room, scanning the many objects scattered and thrown about, as if trying to escape. The funny thing was, Sebastian noticed, was that there was a class bottle smelling faintly of chloroform by his foot. Strong enough to strangle the mind and to entrance and finally numb the senses; strong enough to trick the soul into a succulent, secluded, sweet slumber like the hypnotic snake. It was cracked into deformed, distorted pieces making the world become cracked, tormented and tortured. Why was it smashed when one could just drug the opposition, the raven butler thought. Unless it was splintered over one's head, it would not be necessary. So why was it?

"Sebastian." A harsh, cold voice washed over him, making the world slightly dramatic and icy.

Damien knew the many questions that would await him, as soon as he uttered the careless- reckless- demon's name. He knew how much Sebastian would be madly driven with the maniacal, pulsing, obsessive bout of fury. He would want the truth about their visit; Damien was not determined to keep it from him, however. He knew Sebastian needed to know the truth if they were ever to uncover the solid, hard truth- but he would be furious.

"It was Drocell." He whispered, knowing that the acute sense of the ears would allow the, barely audible, sound to plummet through his ear drums and worm into the deceiving, emotionless, lying brain. He knew this due to his monstrous nature of his saneless, sinful body and non-existent soul.

"Why would he do this? Unless, you- and that spiteful girl- lead him here." He spat, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Sebastian looked as if he was ready to strangle him with immense passionate fury; typical of a demon. Sebastian knew this, and the silence drifting from Damien confirmed it.

"I'm sorry, look Sebastian. It was the first place I thought of and I didn't even mean to stay so long; it was down to your insensitive master- much like you." Damien hissed, heading for the window. "I'm going to rescue my mistress, if you want to come I won't stop you. I won't rescue your master, though." He leapt out of the window, secretly knowing that Sebastian would follow him.

Alice's eyes fluttered open, her head swirling with wisps of remaining panic and terror that were long abandoned. Her violet eyes were clouded with the tired, dream state she was in, like she was only half conscious. Her red hair had become undone from her plait, a reflect of creeping insanity that had threatened her mind, many years before; a reflection of the cracks that had formed and hardened over her childhood into her teenage years. The strands would hang over her face in crimson deformity, patronising her lack of intelligence for not getting out of that god damn estate quicker. She tried to sit up, surprised that her hands and feet were not bound, but failed; her legs where that of jelly. Alice's violet eyes narrowed in grim determination, knowing that she could get out of here. _I have done it before_. She pulled on a near by shelf, decorated in purple spirals that flounced along the forms like dangling diamonds. _I have to get out of here..._

Ciel's eyes were shut. The black that was engulfing him was suffocating; the many years he's seen and felt the lonesomeness swept into the pores of his flesh. He could feel the silence intoxicate him and glue his eyes shut. _What is this?_ The Earl knew that the impact of such delusional distortion and disorientation was that of a minor, common, desperate drug. He remembered being hit on the head, yet he didn't remember being drugged; _Maybe it was the smell?_ To think about it in that way, he had smelt a beautiful, sweet linger that reminded him of suffocating jasmine. He _hated _jasmine.

"_No more!" _A voice cried; it was female. It sounded powerful, full of a young, vibrant flame dancing in this blackened hell. It was enough for Ciel to open his eyes; just for a little while.

The voice kept on repeating those two words like a broken record. They danced to a louder tone and raced to a higher pitch. The feminine voice was poised and slightly elegant, like someone who had been raised into a delicate, innocent, pure flower brimming with hidden red. The colour of crimson staining the silver dagger.

_No more what?_

Ciel tried to move, only to find silver binding his hands and feet with tight caution. Tight caution laced with stupidity; Sebastian would come soon. Sebastian always ran after his endless captures; through the many tunnels and obstacles threatening to separate them forever. The seal made sure

that it would never happen. Maybe he should wait for Sebastian, his cynical butler, to come and fetch him- like the watchdog he was- then they could resume a normal life. _How long had he been here, exactly? _Ciel's butler should have been here by now; if only there was a clock, a watch, something!

All there was, were the chains binding him to a flaking wall.


End file.
